


Victory

by twotenths



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotenths/pseuds/twotenths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's coming, just a matter of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

It happened in Germany, much to the delight of the media circus, so keen to draw parallels and make neat comparisons, to make it so very romantic and fateful. There would be much musing in the days afterwards, _Wouldn’t the fairytale be all the sweeter had it happened in Hungary?_ one would ask another. Felipe disagreed: The Hungaroring had never been kind to him, and after 2009 he very much begrudged the fact he had to return at all. All he knew was it had been a long time coming. Too long.

He parked the car, fumbling with the steering wheel in his glee, eventually scrambling his way out of the cockpit to climb atop the vehicle, arms held aloft. He scanned the crowd before him, the sea of white cheering loudly, and the sea of red just as animated. Family is family, after all. He jumped down, staggering a little with trembling legs, and flung himself into the crowd, accepting the hugs and shoulder thumps bestowed upon him, grinning as widely at the loud shouts from his old pit crew as those from his new. He made a mental note to text Francesco later on and tease him mercilessly for crying (though he would protest vociferously that it was a bit of dust in his eyes, the smiley face tagged on the end belying him).

“Good on ye, wee man.” Andrew smiled broadly, rapping him on the helmet, “You played a blinder today!”

Felipe smiled, although still unfamiliar with his Northern Irish lilt, knotting his eyebrows together in slight confusion as he pulled off his helmet, “Are you not coming up?” he asked.

“Nah, I figured he’s been waiting just as long as you, he should go,” he said, gesturing vaguely over Felipe’s shoulder, “But I get dibs on next time, yeah?”

Felipe turned to see him leaning mock casually against the wall, his eyes sparkling with delight, a grin plastered across his face. He found himself moving without conscious thought, nearly up ending the “1st Place” placard in front of his car in his haste, his helmet dropping out of his grasp somewhere along the way. Rob pushed himself off the wall, scooping Felipe up and lifting him bodily off the floor, laughing gruffly as he threw his arms around his neck, burying his face in his chest. The cacophony of camera shutters were loud, but even without it would have been impossible to hear the whispered _we did it_ s and   _l love you_ s passing between them, Felipe’s shining eyes hidden by Robs broad shoulders, the curve of his smile pressing in to his collarbone. Eventually Felipe’s feet found terra firma once more and he reluctantly released his hold on his old friend, his former engineer. His constant of eight years. His Rob.

Rob slung an arm around Felipe’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his forehead (a chaste kiss, but one that nonetheless promised more, much more, later on behind closed doors), and together they made their way up to the podium. Rob muttered something into his ear, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth, and Felipe responded with a pointy elbow in his ribs, chuckling throatily.

At that moment they both checked something off their own mental checklists: For Felipe, winning his first race since 2008, and for Rob, fulfilling the promise he made to his best friend on the 25th July, 2010.

**  
It felt good to win again.**

**Author's Note:**

> Schmoopy schmoop because our wee man didn't have the best start to the season, but we know it's going to get better. This will eventually become part of a series of fics I'm going to write with elyndys, once we .. Actually start writing!


End file.
